1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioner, and more particularly, to a small air conditioner, of which installation and moving are convenient, and a dehumidifying device which can remove moist from a room effectively while a temperature of an air conditioning space is not dropped.
2. Background of the Related Art
The air conditioner maintains a temperature, a humidity, and the like of a desired space (air conditioned space) at an appropriate state by using a refrigerating cycle of compression, condensation, expansion, and evaporation of a refrigerant. In the air conditioners, there are package type air conditioners and room air conditioners. In general, the air conditioner has a heat discharging part with a condenser and a heat absorbing part with an evaporator arranged in separate places. In general, though a compressor and an expansion valve are provided to the heat discharging part, sometimes, the compressor and the expansion valve are provided to the heat absorbing part. And, since the heat discharging part is arranged outside of the room, the heat discharging part is called as an outdoor unit, and, since the heat absorbing part is arranged inside the room, the heat absorbing part is called as an indoor unit. A related art room air conditioner will be explained with reference to FIGS. 1 and 2.
A heat discharging part 5 is placed outside of the room, and the heat absorbing part 3 is placed inside of the room. For an example, the heat absorbing part 3 is Axed to a wall 11, and the heat discharging part 5 is placed on a veranda or the like. There are refrigerant pipe lines connected between the heat absorbing part 3 and the heat discharging part 5 for flow of the refrigerant. That is, there are a high pressure pipeline 7a and a low pressure pipeline 7b between the condenser and the evaporator. And, there is a drain hose 9 connected to the heat absorbing part 3 for discharging condensate formed at the evaporator of the heat absorbing part 3.
A system of the heat absorbing part 3 will be explained. The heat absorbing part 3 is provided with an evaporator 37 and a fan 38 fitted inside thereof for cooling room air. And, there is a suction grill 33 in a front portion of a body 31 of the heat absorbing part, for drawing air from the room, and a discharge grill 35 in a substantially bottom portion of the body 31 of the heat absorbing part, for discharging cooled air heat exchanged at the evaporator 37 into the room again.
The heat discharging part 5 will be explained with reference to FIGS. 3A and 3B.
There is an xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d formed condenser in rear of the body 51. That is, the condenser 52 is provided extended from the rear of the body 51 to one side thereof. And, there is an axial fan 54 in front of the condenser 52 for causing a flow, which is driven by a motor 55 mounted on a motor mount 57. There is a separate space in one side portion of the body 51, where the compressor 59 is provided.
The operation of the related art air conditioner will be explained, with reference to FIGS. 1 to 3.
The room air flowed into the suction grill 33 is cooled down as the room air is heat exchanged at the evaporator 37, and discharged into the room again, for maintaining the room at a preset temperature. The evaporated refrigerant is provided to a compressor in the heat discharging part 5 through the low pressure pipeline 7b, and compressed and provided to the condenser. The refrigerant makes heat exchange with external air at the condenser, so that the refrigerant is condensed, and air is heated and discharged outside of the room. The condensed refrigerant is expanded at an expansion valve and flows to the evaporator 37 through the high pressure pipeline 7a, again. By repeating the foregoing process, the room, i.e., the air conditioned space 1, can be maintained at a desired temperature.
In the meantime, there are water drops formed on a surface of the evaporator 37 during heat exchange between the room air and the refrigerant at the evaporator 37 in the heat absorbing part 3, because a surface temperature of the evaporator 37 is very low compared to the room temperature, so as to cool down the room air in contact with the evaporator 37 below a dew point of the air. The water drops formed at the evaporator 37 are collected to one place following a drain channel 39 in the heat absorbing part 3, and drained to outside of the room through the drain hose 9.
Next, the dehumidifying operation will be explained. Basically, the dehumidifying operation by using an air conditioner is a cooling operation. That is, as explained, by removing the condensate condensed on the evaporator during the cooling operation, an effect of moisture removal from the room can be obtained, at the end.
However, the related art air conditioner has the following problems.
First, the related art air conditioner in general is bulky and heavy, and the refrigerant pipeline of copper are passed through a wall and fitted to a desired location. Accordingly, once the heat discharging part and the heat absorbing part are installed to one location, moving the heat discharging to other place has been difficult, actually. Therefore, an instant cooling of, not an entire air conditioning space, but a particular space, has been impossible.
Second, as explained, the related art dehumidifying operation is the same with the cooling operation, actually. Therefore, in the dehumidifying operation, not only the moisture is removed, but also a temperature of the air conditioning space is dropped, inevitably. According to this, the user feels unpleasant cold coming from the unwanted temperature drop. And, even during the dehumidifying operation, upon reaching to a preset temperature, the air conditioner stops the cooling operation and only blows air, without dehumidification. That is, a continuous dehumidification by using the related art air conditioner is difficult, actually.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a small air conditioner that substantially obviates one or more of the problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a small air conditioner which can be installed and moved with easy, and improve a cooling performance.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a dehumidifying device which can remove moisture from a room effectively while a temperature in the air conditioning space is prevented from dropping.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the structure particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof as well as the appended drawings.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, the heat discharging part in an air conditioner includes a body having an air inlet in a side and an air outlet in a top surface, a condenser fitted close to an inside of the air inlet, a fan fitted under the air outlet, and a compressor fitted under the fan, wherein external air flows into the heat discharging part through the air inlet, heat exchanged at the condenser, cools down the compressor, and discharged through the air outlet, thereby permitting an easy installation and moving, and improving a performance of the heat discharging part.
In another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a small air conditioner including a heat discharging part having a small sized condenser, a heat absorbing part having a small sized evaporator, a high pressure pipeline having a diameter below a present value connected between the condenser and the evaporator, and a low pressure pipeline connected between the evaporator and the compressor, wherein refrigerant from the condenser expands as the refrigerant flows through the high pressure pipeline, thereby simplifying a structure of the air conditioner and permitting to provide a small sized air conditioner.
In further aspect of the present invention, there is provided an air conditioner including a heat absorbing part having an evaporator, for discharging a low temperature air heat exchanged at the evaporator, and a heat discharging part having a condenser, for discharging a high temperature air heat exchanged at the condenser to a direction of the low temperature air discharged from the heat absorbing part, thereby removing moisture without dropping a temperature of an air conditioning space as the high temperature air from the heat discharging part and the low temperature air from the heat absorbing part are mixed.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.